


Mrs. Leading's New Student. (Anon x Mrs. Leading)

by Stark578



Category: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
Genre: Anal Play, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Body Hair, Breastfeeding, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Romance, Scent Kink, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark578/pseuds/Stark578
Summary: This is the first fanfic i've ever done, and i've spent a good long while writing it, i hope you guys enjoy, feel free to criticize or appreciate my work
Relationships: Anon/Mrs. Leading (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack)
Kudos: 6





	Mrs. Leading's New Student. (Anon x Mrs. Leading)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i've ever done, and i've spent a good long while writing it, i hope you guys enjoy, feel free to criticize or appreciate my work

One day while you were wandering around Stormalong Harbour, you saw a beautiful young woman in blue, she was waving goodbye to her students, one of them was a strange little sailor boy that you've seen frequently with a strange looking man with blue skin, so you go up to her and compliment her.

"Why Thank you Monsieur" she said gleefully.

You notice her slightly thick accent, and ask her if she's new in town.

"Of Course, Me and My Husband moved here a while ago"

You're taken aback by the fact that she has a husband, and ask her how long has she been married for.

"About Trois Years, But he's always busy with Work"

You feel sorry for the nice lady and ask her if she gets lonely while he's out.

"It usually is" she said slightly despairingly.

You tell her it's okay to feel lonely sometimes

"Merci"

You then ask her if you'd like a tour of her schoolhouse.

"Why Most Certainly!"

She guides you into the schoolhouse and you willfully go inside, and when you walk in, you notice how big it is on the inside. There was the usual chalkboard, desk, and other things, but there were very fancy decorations all over the place, including a Hermit Crab Tank. You and her admire the cute little crabs wandering around.

"They're certainly adorable little creatures aren't they"

You agree with her and ask her what it's like to be a teacher.

"Oh! Well it's simple really, Sit on that Mat please and I'll show you"

She then guides you to one of the mats each of the children sit on, and walks over to her desk. You then sit on the mat and she starts talking.

"Good Morning Class!"

You're slightly confused about what is happening right now, but you decide to just play along.

"Today we're going to learn about a very special lesson, Love" She said quite seductively.

Love? You say quite confusingly.

"Of course you silly little seagull, Now Pay Attention"

She then grabs some chalk and starts to write on the board.

"Love is a feeling between two people, One complements the other, whether it's appearance, voice, or personality"

She then put the chalk down and pulled up a chair.

"For an example, say I'm a Beautiful Woman, Oh Wait! I already Am!"

She then let out a loud giggle.

"Anyways, What would you say that would flatter someone"

You then say she has beautiful eyes.

"Very good, and what would you say after that"

You then get a bit closer to her and say her dress is gorgeous.

"Oh... Why thank you, so what else do you compliment"

You stand up and come even closer to her and say her hair was soft and wonderful.

"Well Um... and What Do You do after you say all of that"

You then get on your knees, put your arms around her and start to make out with her.

"Mmm..." She slightly moaned in your mouth.

You noticed her mouth slightly tasted of Apple, Mainly because of all the Apples she gets from her students, It's an extremely intoxicating taste so you swirl your tongue all around the inside of her mouth. You then start to play with her hair, her hair was extremely fluffy and soft to the touch. After your done with that, you then move down to her chest and as soon as you could think straight, you grab her breast.

"MMMNH!" She moaned even louder.

She then forcefully pulled you off and you fell and the floor with a loud Thump.

"Oh Mon Dieu" She said.

She then got up and composed herself.

"I didn't know you were such a naughty student! Looks like i have to punish you"

She then walked to her desk while staring seductively at you, she then went through her drawer and pulled out a big paddle.

"Time for you to be Disciplined"

She then walked back to her chair and beckoned you to her lap, you then walk to her and lay on her knees like a typical naughty student. She then pulled down your pants and underwear and as soon as evenly possible.

THWACK!!!

The paddle hits your Ass with much speed and force, and you shouted with pain.

"Such a Naughty Boy" Mrs. Leading exclaimed.

THWACK!!!

The paddle then hits your ass again, and again, and again.

"I've think you learned your lesson"

She then let's you go and and sets the paddle down. You pull your pants up and.

"Now then... Are there any questions?"

You shake your head no.

"Good, Now how about you take your Pantalons off again for me"

You then pull down your pants, revealing your underwear.

"Merci Monsieur"

She then got on her knees and started kissing your underwear, your Penis starting to grow hard from this and leaking with Precum. She kept teasing you by licking, nibbling, and kissing the bulge until she finally pulled down your underwear and saw your long throbbing member.

"Oh Mon Dieu!" She Said.

"This is even bigger than a ruler!"

She then composed herself once again.

"Now, What does a woman do when she see's a Man's Cock"

You say nothing, only heavily breathing.

"Don't worry, let me show you"

She then puts her mouth around your hardened member, gently sucking the shaft with her delicately pursed lips, you moan desperately as she continues giving you a blowjob. She then started to swirl her tongue around the head of your cock, giving subtle kisses to the crown. You start to moan even louder as she starts to fondle your balls while she sucks you off. She then starts to drag her tongue down to your unshaven testicles and starts to lick and suck on them, you cover your mouth because of how good it felt. She then goes back to sucking your cock, the pleasure is so mind-numbing that you can't help but... but...

"MNFH!"

You cum inside her mouth, and she immediately takes her mouth off of your manhood and slightly gags a bit, but she swallows the cum and once again composes herself.

"Good Boy! I think somebody deserves a little prize"

She then stands up and takes off her slightly big hat, she then goes over to locks the doors and close the windows, she then walks over to the closet to grab some candles to light, you walk over with her and notice her big, jiggly bottom hiding underneath her dress, you then give a mild slap on one of her cheeks and she yelps.

"Looks like somebody wants their prize badly"

She then grabs enough candles to light up the entire room, and then she walks over to her desk and immediately pushes all of the things that were on her desk onto the floor, breaking a few of things that can luckily be replaced, then she lays herself on the desk in a seductive pose, with her big juicy ass facing up.

"Time for your special prize for being a very good little boy"

You're absolutely sweating at the sight of her, You can't take it anymore!!! So you take off your remaining articles of clothing and go to sit with her on the desk, you two then start to make out with each other, and you put your arms around her, feeling her soft hair again, and then you move down to grab, squeeze, and fondle her buttcheeks.

"Mmm" She softly moans.

You both then get up, and she helps you take off her dress. First went the Bodice which held her bosom in place, after you took that off you admired her adorable corset that was too small to hold her breasts in place, you then noticed that her underarm hair that was about the same color of her hair, you then say that she has beautiful armpit hair, she immediately put her arm down, her face red as a tomato.

"Why Umm... Merci" She said with a half smile.

You ask her whats wrong.

"Well, usually people don't like women with armpit hair"

You tell her that you don't care if she has armpit hair, she's beautiful no matter what.

"Oh, Why Thank You! That Made me feel So Much Better"

She then raises her arm again, showing off her gorgeous armpit hair.

"Would you like a taste?" She said seductively.

You immediately lean in close and start to lick it, her armpit had a sweaty and salty taste to it, with a slightly musky smell to it which only turned you on even more, while her underarm hair was just as soft and fluffy as her regular hair. You kept licking and sucking on her armpit while her hair tickled your nose and mouth. You then go for the other arm that was basically the same as before, but it was a bit more sweaty.

"Mmm, This feels so good!"

You then finish licking her armpits and get up.

"Awww it was just getting fun, Oh well, Let's get back to your special prize"

She then helped you take off her tight corset, exposing her massive breasts. You then start fondling her huge tits.

"Ohhh" She slightly moaned while breathing.

You then start to pinch and suck her Pancake-sized nipples, gently grinding your teeth on them, you keeping sucking on her boobs that all of a sudden, she starts lactating in your mouth.

"Oh No! I'm So Sorry!"

You tell her it's Okay, and say that her milk is absolutely delicious.

"Awww What a Little Sweetie You are, Here drink some more"

She then grabbed her breast and put it to your mouth, you then start sucking all of the creamy goodness that was coming to you. Her milk tasted like regular breast milk, but much more sweeter.

"Such a Good little Boy"

You then take your mouth off her breast, and start suckling on the other breast.

"Who's my special little student, You are! Yes you Are!" She playfully said

Soon her lactation stops and you take your mouth off of her breast, and start making out with her again, She tastes her Breast milk all over your mouth and makes a subtle Yum noise because of how delicious it tasted.

"I think it's time to stop fooling around now, Now it's time for your special prize"

You both then got off the desk and moved each of the student's mats off to the side, you both then pulled a nearby carpet over to where the mats once were, Mrs. Leading then sat down on the carpet and seductively giggled.

"Let's see how fast you make me cum with this Oral Exam, Mon Chéri"

You then lay with her help her take off her petticoat, which exposed her panties, and an Ass of almost Gargantuan proportions.

"Would you like to play with my Bum-Bum" She said before uttering a small giggle.

You then start go over to her Buttcheeks and you start to massage them.

"Mmm" She Moaned.

You then start to do everything you could do to an Ass that big! You Massage it, You Kiss and Lick it, and...

SLAP!!!

You give her a butt a large smack

"OH!!!" She Yelped.

You then keep slapping you hands against her ass, and all of a sudden... You remember the big paddle she spanked you with before, You go to her desk to grab the paddle.

"Where are you going Mon Chéri" She said with a slightly confused tone.

You then pull out the paddle

"Oh! Now I See What You Mean"

You then walked up to her and you lay back down, she gets on your lap in the same position you were in before, and...

THWACK!!!

"AH!!!"

Mrs. Leading moaned loudly as you slap her fat ass with the paddle.

THWACK!!! 

You keep spanking her butt with the paddle until she couldn't take it no more. You then put down the paddle and let her get off.

"That Strangely felt... Amazing"

She then sat down with her front up.

"You're such a good lover"

You then crawl up to her and help her take off her panties, You stared at her beautiful Vagina, covered in pubic hair which went from her Asscrack, all the way to her bellybutton.

"Now then, Have all the candy you want" She said as she spread her legs.

She showed off her slightly tan Vulva, which was extremely wet from all of the things you did to her.

"Don't be shy, it's absolutely delicious"

You then get closer to her wet spot and then you start to lick her Vagina.

"OOOOHHH FFFUUUCCCKKK!" She Moaned.

You start to lap at her Extremely Wet Pussy like a Thirsty Puppy, She then grabs you head and pulls you closer to it, her pubes tickling your nose, she keeps moaning and screaming from all of the pleasure you were giving her until finally.

SQUIRT!!!

A long stream of Cum and Piss squirts out of her Vagina like a Fountain or a Small Child's bath toy

"Oh Mon Dieu!" She said in between gasps.

She then got up and took a deep breath.

"I didn't know you were such an Unbelievably Good Lover"

She then turned over showing you her big ass.

"Now how about we Turn things up"

You crawl over to her and spread her Asscheeks, exposing her Asshole. You lean in and smell a distinct, musky scent. You then start to lick her asshole while fingering her Pussy, Her Asshole tasted like a combination of Work sweat and Too lazy to bathe Musk, with a slight salty taste to it. You dig your tongue deep inside her asshole, practically tasting her insides.

"OOOHHH!!!" She Screamed.

She then turns over and starts to smother you with her Fat Ass.

"MMMYESYESYESYESYES!!!"

You nearly pass out from her Booty, but thankfully you regain yourself and continue sucking and licking on her asshole. She then gets up kneels above your throbbing cock.

"Give me all of your Love Sweetie!"

You couldn't say anything until she finally put your Penis in her Vagina.

"AAAAA, IT'S SO BIG!!!", She screamed.

Her insides were absolutely heavenly, it fit perfectly like a puzzle piece, you then started to thrust yourself into Mrs. Leading.

"OhWoWoWoWoAhAhAhAhAh" She Panted.

You kept fucking her over and over and over again, Sometimes in the Missionary, Sometimes Doggy. you kept going on, and on, and on until finally...

"OH ANON I CAN'T TAKE IT, I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA" She Screamed.

SQUIRT!!!

She Cums immediately, squirting around your cock. And after that happens, you tell her that you're gonna Cum too.

"Go Ahead, Do It Inside, I Wouldn't Mind a Baby of my Own" She Panted

You Thrust Harder, and Harder, and Harder Until...

SQUIRT!!!

"AAAAAAAAAA"

You Came in Mrs. Leading's Beautiful Hairy Pussy. You both fell on the floor, extremely tired.

"Oh... Oh What a Good Boy You Are!"

She then got up and went to her desk, she then got back and gave you a piece of Candy, you tell her thanks.

"Vous êtes Les Bienvenus, Mon Cherie"

You both then got up and got dressed again, once your all dressed, you go to leave the school.

"Wait!!!"

She ran to you and gives you her phone number.

"Hope to see you again Mon Cherie"

You then give her your number and you tell her to call you if she gets bored.

"Merci"

You then leave the school saying goodbye to the beautiful teacher.

"Au Revoir, Mon Cherie"

FIN


End file.
